Sue Rockwell
Sue was born into a loving Rockwell family descending from legacy founder Tabatha. She was born alongside three brothers, Eric, Grant and Griffin. Turbulent Teenage Years Sue loved her family dearly but fell astray in her teenage years when she got into some bad habits. She slept around and disrespected her family, even falling pregnant by playboy Joaquin Le Chien, later birthing Lesley Chien at a very young age. Sue struggled and as she finished her teenage years, she panicked and left Lesley with Joaquin, abandoning her daughter and running away. Joaquin got his act together and became a good father to Lesley, although the disappearance of her mother always had a negative impact on her. The Willow Creek Pub Many years later, Sue visited her brother, Griffin and moved into his thriving family pub. She developed a strong bond with nephews Archie and Jaime and made amends to her parents. Sue was devastated when her father, Weston passed away and she continued to maintain a strong bond with her mother, Angela, until she died too. The StrangerVille Mystery Struggling to find meaning in her life, Sue set out on a dangerous trip to StrangerVille, accompanied by five other relatives including her great-niece Evelyn, who she promised to protect. Sue made great friends with her Strangerville team and succeeded to solving the mystery and saving the town, but not before Evelyn tragically died of chronic fatigue. Unable to face her family, Sue remained in StrangerVille and began an affair with town mayor Ted Roswell. Just as Ted and his wife, Meredith bred three children, Sue discovered she was pregnant. Ted and Meredith quickly died tragically and Sue felt a grave responsibility to raise the three Roswells, and also her son, in the Roswell household. Raising the Roswells She did so for many years, in which time she had a fling with Howard Santos and fell pregnant with Paulina. When the three Roswell kids were of age, Sue did what she had always wanted to do since Ted's death - run away. She took her biological children; Jasper and Paulina and fled to Sulani. The Island Life Sue befriended Katarina Mondragon, who gave birth to Tanya after sleeping with Duane Talla. In a shocking accident, the Sulani house set on fire with everyone inside. Everybody made it out alive with Duane merely missing death, but most of the house was destroyed. This was after, however, Sue ran in and obtained her old photographs. Sue's nephews, Archie and Jaime moved to Sulani with kids and grandkids, with sad news that Weston had died. Sue tried to make amends with her family, most of which she did so, but she crossed paths with Kathy Rockwell, and Jaime still blamed her for Evelyn's death. The Mondragon Betrayal Katarina's daughter, Tanya fell pregnant in her teenage years to Jasper's baby, much to the family's surprise. Tanya and Jasper married but Katarina's parents, Gilbert and Nadine moved in, manipulating and conning Sue and her kids. They managed to steal Jasper and Tanya's son, Darren and move away with Katarina and Tanya, leaving Sue feeling betrayed by her best friend and Jasper left in severe depression, while Paulina found love with Tane Ngata and had four kids; Stanley, Brayden, Hilary and Josephine. Reuniting with Lesley Determined to fix old wounds, Sue invited Lesley to meet, and miraculously, she turned up. Sue and Lesley began to make amends when Sue showed true remorse, and Joaquin died not long after. Things seemed to be going well for the estranged mother and daughter, until tragedy struck, and Lesley was killed in a freak accident. Keeping the Family Together Tane and Paulina's marriage fizzled out, and Tane went on to father more kids. Jasper slept with Wiki Lahela, and she fell pregnant with Jasper's second child, Kenny. Wiki realised Jasper had no paternal instinct and moved away with Kenny, but agreed to give him the Roswell surname. Struggling to find his place in the world, Jasper returned to StrangerVille and moved back in with his half-siblings. Sue continued to raise her grandchildren along with her daughter Paulina. Sue later became a great-grandmother to multiple Ngata kids. Sue died peacefully, surrounded by her family and loved ones, and passing on the matriarchal role to Paulina.